


Difficulty Hard?

by Starnights200



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Seriously!, poor Xisuma, risky respawn mechanics, swimming in lava, why does it have their real names in the tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starnights200/pseuds/Starnights200
Summary: “What do you mean it’s on peaceful!”“We have a data pack that constantly sets it to hard!”“I don’t understand why that breaks… whatever.”
Relationships: Xisumavoid/Keralis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Difficulty Hard?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again inspired by Xisuma’s video, he sounded so sad when he found out it was on peaceful.
> 
> I know it’s been done before, but who doesn’t love an overworked, frustrated, and exhausted admin.  
> And angst, there’s some of that too.

“What do you mean it’s on peaceful!”

“We have a data pack that constantly sets it to hard!”

“I don’t understand why that breaks… whatever.”

Xisuma has had a bad day, no, a terrible day. So far this season he’s made two major mistakes. Right at the beginning of the season he’d forgotten to turn on the most important feature of any hermitcraft server. Single player sleep. And now with the nether update, he’s made the biggest mistake ever. 

Somehow with the nether update, it reset the difficulty to peaceful. Now this is a problem in general, but it had even bigger implications. The clean-up on this is going to be worse than the great entity purge of season 6. 

Sighing, X pulls up his admin screens and pours himself a cup of tea.   
This is gonna be a long day…

Many hours of scrolling through code, and world back ups later.  
Many hours of compiling lists of broken things from the hermits.   
And many cups of tea later.   
X is just about ready to give up. He’s done everything in his power to get things to where they were, but so many mobs despawned. 

Frustrated to no end, X swipes away all the screens he had pulled up, and storms off into the nether, maybe some mining will help clear his head a bit. 

It doesn’t and to make the matter worse, now X is lost.   
Now normally this wouldn’t be a problem because Xisuma could just pull up his location on the screens in his helmet. There’s just one problem with that.   
In his anger he’s left his helmet on his desk, back at his base. 

As painful, and risky as respawn can be, it would appear that this is his only option. Placing all his gear into his ender chest. X looks at the expanse of lava before him before taking a step in.

[xisuma tried to swim in lava]

Respawn was always hard, it took a long time, days usually and when Xisuma woke up he felt someone holding his hand and it sounded like they were crying. When he attempted to sit up, all he felt was pain. “No, no, Shishwami stay down, please, you’re still recovering” came the voice of Keralis. 

Of course it’d be Keralis, the one friend X could rely on. 

“Shishwami void, please don’t do that again. We almost lost you. Those burns were really bad when you first respawned, and you died and respawned twice before we managed to get you stable.” Keralis clings to X’s arm and begins to cry again. 

“Shishwami, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, I love you.”

“Keralis” His wide eyes turn to look at X “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I kinda rushed the ending.   
> And there wasn’t really any closure on the difficulty issues.  
> I had an idea, and it unfortunately didn’t go very far...  
> oh well.


End file.
